The Griffin's Story
by mythise
Summary: harry learn the truth about his family.draco learns the truth about harry. rating:M BoyBoy
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: the Characters belong to J.K. Rowling not me sorry. **

**Warning: this is a yaoi meaning it is boy/boy, it you can not handle this do not read.**

**Rating: M for Adult contents and Language that should not be**

**Couples: Darco/Harry **

**My story plan…with the help from Laura (my little sister)**

_**The Griffin's Story**_

**Prologue**

You all know Voldemort, right. Big, bad, bold ugly, slits for a nose, creepy snake like eyes. Will if you know him than you know that Harry Potter is the one to defeat this ugly bold guy.

Guess what? Harry did it. It was in his sixth year, at the end of it.

The students where getting on the train when the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters attacked.

They attacked every one including the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy was shock that his when father pushed him back and shot binding spells to cuts jinxes and hexes at the Death Eaters. Even Draco's friends where as shocked as he was. Severus had Lucius back and helped fight against the Death Eaters.

When the fight was over there was a black Griffin its wings spread out wide, as head was thrown back in a cried before it passed out.

Severus was at the beast side faster than Dumbledore was. When the Auroras arrived they took Lucius and Draco in for questioning.

The Magical world found out that Lucius was spying on Voldemort for the Order of The Phoenix. They questioned Severus as will and found out that he was also a spy for Dumbledore. Their names were cleared and they were free.

This was all over the papers in no time.

Harry learned that the Potter family line had Griffin blood in it. But none of the Potter before him even showed it. All of then but James. James' love for Lily was the reason Harry was able to turn. It seems James' griffin side was able to smell its mate at a really start. This was all a big thing for Harry that he passed out again.


	2. Chapter 1 The Findings of the Veil

**Disclaimer: the Characters belong to J.K. Rowling not me sorry. **

**Warning: this is a yaoi meaning it is boy/boy, it you can not handle this do not read.**

**Rating: M for Adult contents and Language that should not be**

**Chapter One**

**The Findings of the Veil**

Harry sat in the library at Hogwarts. He had been reading some books in the Restricted Section on the Veil. He had been very shocked to find the book to tell you the truth. As he read he learned that the Veil was the door way to Limbo, the world in between Heaven and Hell. The chapter he was reading stated that…

_If someone falls into Limbo, they maybe brought back. But only if that someone's soul mate is still alive. This was a new founding by Gryffindor years before he died._

_You make a trade to the Guards of the Veil and the love of the Soul Mate well bring back the fallen one._

_The only problem is that the Guards are not known so it is hard to talk to them._

Harry put the book into his bag. The book was small and would not go unnoticed. There where questions going through his head.

_Who was Sirius' soul mate?_

_Where they still alive?_

_And what are the guards to the Veil?_

Harry was not watching were he was going and ran into a wall. Or it felt like a wall. When he looked up he saw Remius who was laughing at him.

"You are able to smell me and you still run into me, this is humors Harry." Remius laughed.

Harry blushed at Remius. It was good to hear the man laugh now days.

"Hey, Moony," Harry asked as he stood back up. "Are you and Padfoot soul mates?"

Remius looked at Harry for a few minutes. Harry blushed again.

This was stupid, the two of them were friend why would they be together, Harry thought.

"Yes we were. Why do you ask, Harry?" Remius was still in thought. He missed his mate.

"Well I found this book about the Veil. Hear read this chapter."

Remius read the Chapter. Tears of happiness fell from is his eyes. He looked at Harry and his smile grow bigger.

"This is wonderful. Let's go to the Department of Mystery right now and find out what the guards are." Remius grabbed Harry's arm and moved to the Headmasters fireplace to floo to the Department of Mystery.


End file.
